jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche
Literaturtipp der Woche __TOC__ Aufstellungen KW 2 (06.01.-12.01.) 2020 left|250px|link=Der Auserwählte Der Auserwählte ist der Name des ersten Storybogens der Reihe Darth Vader – Dunkler Lord der Sith. Er enthält die Magazine 001–006 und erschien im Original als The Chosen One sowie unter dem Namen Imperial Machine als Sammelausgabe. Geschrieben wurde der Comic von Charles Soule, gezeichnet von Giuseppe Camuncoli, das Cover stammt von Jimmy Cheung. Das erste Magazin erschien am 7. Juni 2017, die Sammelausgabe am 5. Dezember des gleichen Jahres. DER START IN EIN NEUES LEBEN Diese Story beginnt genau an der Stelle, an der Die Rache der Sith endet. Nachdem Anakin Skywalker vom seinem neuen Meister Darth Sidious in letzter Sekunde gerettet wurde, wacht er in einem kybernetischen Anzug auf und erfährt, dass seine Frau Padmé tot ist. Diese Ereignisse machen seine Verwandlung zu Darth Vader vollkommen. Ab sofort ist er nur noch der gnadenlose Sith-Lord, der alle überlebenden Jedi jagen und ermorden will. KW 3 (13.01.-19.01.) 2020 left|250px|link=Lando – Doppelt oder Nichts Lando – Doppelt oder Nichts, im englischen Original Lando – Double or Nothing, ist ein kanonischer Comic, welcher von Rodney Barnes geschrieben und von Andres Mossa und Paolo Villanelli illustriert wurde. Er erschien in den USA als Teil der Solo: A Star Wars Story-Begleitliteratur in fünf Comicheften vom 30. Mai bis zum 19. September 2018 bei Marvel. Die deutsche Version, die alle Hefte in einem Band vereint, wurde am 23. April 2019 von Panini veröffentlicht. Der Comic spielt um 10 VSY, unmittelbar vor den Ereignissen von Solo. Noch bevor Lando Calrissian in der Zeit der Rebellion die Wolkenstadt leitete und sogar bevor er den ''Millennium Falken verlor, spielt diese abenteuerliche Geschichte. Lando ist mal wieder auf der Suche nach der Liebe und dem großen Geld und am Ende führt sie ihn direkt zu seinem glamourösen Auftritt in Solo – A Star Wars Story!'' Deutsche Erstveröffentlichung! KW 5 (27.01.-02.02.) 2020 left|250px|link=Guardians of the Whills (Roman) Guardians of the Whills ist ein Roman, welcher von Greg Rucka geschrieben und am 2. Mai 2017 bei Disney-Lucasfilm Press auf Englisch veröffentlicht wurde. Er behandelt die beiden Wächter Chirrut Îmwe und Baze Malbus zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das Imperium Jedha besetzt und Saw Gerrera und seine Rebellenmiliz ihren Weg nach Jedha-City finden. Ein eventuelles deutsches Erscheinungsdatum, wie auch ein deutscher Titel wurden noch nicht bekannt gegeben. On the desert world of Jedha, in the Holy City, friends Baze and Chirrut used to be Guardians ofthe Whills, who looked after the Kyber Temple and the devoted pilgrims who worshippedthere. Then the Empire came and took over the planet. The temple was destroyed and the people scattered. Now Baze and Chirrut do what they can to resist the Empire and protect the people of Jedha, but it never seems to be enough. Then a man named Saw Gerrera arrives, with a militia of his own and grand plans to take down the Empire. It seems like the perfect way for Baze and Chirrut to make a real difference and help the people of Jedha live better lives. But will it come at too great a cost? KW 7 (10.02.-16.02.) 2020 left|250px|link=Order 66 (Roman) Republic Commando – Order 66 ist der vierte und letzte Roman der Republic-Commando-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und ist in den USA am 19. Mai 2008 beim Verlag Del Rey erschienen. In Deutschland wurde es am 22. November 2008 von Panini veröffentlicht. Die Handlung des Romanes ist zum Ende der Klonkriege angesiedelt und umfasst die Ereignisse der Order 66 und der Gründung des Galaktischen Imperiums in Episode III – Die Rache der Sith aus der Sicht der Republik-Kommando-Spezialeinheit des Omega- und Delta-Squads. Es basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Videospiel, welches 2005 von LucasArts veröffentlicht wurde. Mit der Order 66 begann das beispiellose Massaker an den Jedi-Rittern, das schließlich den rasanten Aufstieg und die Schreckensherrschaft des Imperiums zur Folge hatte. Mit Order 66 wurden die Klon-Soldaten dazu aufgefordert, ihre ehemaligen Führer zu liquidieren. Eine echte Bewährungsprobe für die Soldaten der Delta und Omega-Squad. Werden sie dem ruchlosen Befehl Folge leisten oder sich auf die Seite ihrer Jedi-Verbündeten stellen? Die Klonsoldaten vor ihrer härtesten Prüfung! Auch für die Männer der Delta und Omega Squad ist die Zeit gekommen, gegen ihre Jedi-Verbündeten ins Feld zu ziehen, doch vor der Erteilung der verhängnisvollen Order 66 kamen den kampferprobten Kriegern Zweifel. Gerüchte über riesige Klontruppenkontingente, die absichtlich zurückgehalten werden und Befehle, die gegen alle Prinzipien verstoßen, haben ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Wie werden sich die Elitekrieger jetzt entscheiden? Werden sie den schändlichsten Befehl der Geschichte der Galaxie ohne zu zögern ausführen oder ihren Treueschwur auf die Republik brechen und damit zu Deserteuren werden ? Eine Frage der Ehre im furiosen Finale der Republic Commando-Saga aus der Feder von New York Times Bestseller-Autorin Karen Traviss. Basierend auf dem LucasArts-Gamehit Republic Commando!